It wasn't me!
by neonkoi
Summary: Kaito is the prime suspect in a cafe murder. Shinichi thinks otherwise. Hakuba can't help because he was with the suspect when the crime happened, so he and Hattori just sit back listening to Shinichi's reasonings. She herself is irked. "It's nothing. A victim just decided to go splat and I was kinda in the way when it happened." Fem!Shin KaiShin - Dedicated to FreeWeirdGal.


_**Hey guys! I don't even know if people like my stories.. but whatever! I enjoy writing. This is a one-shot that someone asked me to do.**_

 _ **The dedication goes to: FreeWeirdGal. Thank you for the idea. I had fun writing this.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Kaito(u) Or Detective Conan/Case Closed.**_

* * *

 _"_ _It wasn't me!"_

The words fell deaf onto the police's ears. He was, after all, the prime suspect. In fact, the only person who thought he was innocent was Hakuba. But that's because the detective knew him and his strong _'No one get's hurt'_ rule. The police, however, didn't.

 _"_ _I'm telling you, I didn't kill her!"_

They had been eating in a cafe studying up for the school finales when Hakuba started his daily routine of accusing him of being KID, which he vehemently denied even though the detective was right and he knew it. That didn't mean Kaito was going to admit it, that would wound his pride. As Kaito was listing off why he couldn't be KID, a body, their waitress to be precise fell onto kaito, and literally died. And now he was suspect number one, yahoo! I hope you can read sarcasm.

Just as he though they would never solve it and he would go to jail under a false accusation, the cafe door chimed as two people walked in. It was a beautiful chime, Kaito concluded. A chime that signaled hope as his favorite newly cured Tantei walked in with her annoying Osakan best friend. She made eye contact and nodded towards his pleading expression. Shinichi would get him out of this mess.

"Ah! Kudo-Kun." Megure greeted the high school girl detective cheerfully. She nodded back and examined the crime scene with cool and collected eyes. Her sharp blue eyes finding multiple mistakes that made her scowl at the police's idiocy. How did they even get their jobs?

"You found something?" The Osakan detective asked, whispering in her ear as he also gazed around the room. Shinichi nodded, brushing long strands of hair behind her shoulders. Kaito sighed in relief when she started to yell at the police officers. Her voice was heavenly and filled with justice.

"It wasn't him." She started, casting an angry glance to the police who just happened to accuse her friend. "I have multiple facts and reasons as to why not." The inspector nodded and she started counting off her fingers as she reasoned with them.

"No relation to the victim. No motivation. Also, the evidence against him is little to none. Kaito's not the guy. Although, that waiter by the bathroom over there is a nice suspect. He's been having an affair with her that his wife isn't aware of." Shinichi told them as she examined the waiter who was trying to shy away from her piercing gaze.

She finally broke the gaze as the police started to question him. Instead she made her way over to the body while the two detectives and one phantom thief followed.

She poked and prodded at the body making Kaito nearly barf and the two detectives follow her reasoning with interest. Putting her nose near the mouth of the victim, she took a sniff. Almonds, her mind instantly concluded. Cyanide.

"Hakuba, did you not investigate the body?" Shinichi asked disapprovingly.

"They would not allow me to because I had accompanied Kaito here."

"I see." She said quietly. It was often not allowed for people related to the suspect to help because they could be possible accomplices in the case. However, Megure-Keibu didn't know Shinichi and kaito were friends. Se didn't plan on telling him at the moment either.

To Kaito's discomfort, Shinichi put on a pair of gloves and started feeling around in the mouth of the dead body. She pulled out a cough drop that the victim had been sucking onto prier of her death. She placed it in a plastic bag and nearly threw it in Hakuba's direction. She was clearly irritated, Kaito could tell. That's when he finally took notice of her appearance.

She had slight dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and her hair was slightly messier than usual. However, Kaito thought the bed-head look was adorable on her. Not that it was relevant. He was a little puzzled at her clothes though, they looked a tad bit big. His eyes trailed up the blue shirt she was wearing and he instantly knew why. They were Hattori's clothes. But why was she wearing them? He then noticed the blood stain on the back of her neck where her hair fell to away to give him a good view.

"What happened?" He asked her quietly just as she was about to go up to the police to wrap up the case. She turned and gave the magician a puzzled look. "The blood stain." He elaborated. He was becoming slightly worried when he saw how Hattori cringed like he was remembering something horrible. Hakuba however looked very interested in the conversation.

"It's nothing. A victim just decided to go splat and I was kinda in the way when it happened." She shrugged. Hattori, Hakuba, and kaito all grimaced. Even though the other two were detectives, Shinichi ran into more bodies than the two of them combined. If it wasn't for their logical minds, both detectives would believe she was cursed. Kaito however, knew a certain witch and happened to believe in curses because of it.

"A victim went splat?" Hakuba asked the Osakan detective in a low whisper. Hattori nodded and told him how they happened to be walking down the street and suddenly a person just fell from a building, right in front of Shinichi, spraying blood everywhere. The fall literally sent the persons limbs flying because of how high the victim fell from. It was not a pleasant sight and Hattori still didn't understand how Shinichi didn't throw up. Even he did.

Kaito and Shinichi heard the conversation but the detective paid no attention to it. Kaito however kept throwing horrified glances in her direction. He knew she got into bad situations, but still..

"Kudo-Kun, did you solve the case?" Megure Keibu asked the girl excitedly. She nodded mutely and walked up to the waitresses and waiters who were gather in the corner of the cafe. Kaito followed closely. He had been so panicked about being arrested that he didn't really try to find the right guy. Or girl, according to the person Shinichi just pulled out of the corner.

"You poisoned the victim." Shinichi started harshly. She was irritated and really had no patience for killers. By now, the detectives and police had surrounded the two, casting curious glances.

"W-what are-" The waitress was cut of by Shinichi's piercing glare. Kaito would probably never tell her, but he loved her eyes.

"Don't fool around with me. I know two had a feud going on." Shinichi stated, arms crossed. The police looked at her questionably but they knew to listen though with the explanation. Shinichi was usually always right. "Both of you loved that man over there. You were fighting the victim for him." She pointed to the waiter who was having an affair with the victim.

"Wha- How?" The girl stuttered.

"It's in your posture. The way you look. How you act. How you breath. The way your hand rings around the tip of your shirt nervously when glancing at the police or waiter. Then there's the hateful glances you send at the body."

"Enough!" The girl shouted and Shinichi smirked. Hakuba and Hattori were just nodding their heads along to the explanation. "Where's the evidence? Huh? See. You can't send me to jail because you can't prove I did it. I'm also not confessing because I didn't do it." The police blinked. The girl had said that with much convention. However, the detectives and the thief were all very good at reading poker faces. This girl was lying.

"I do have evidence." Shinichi voiced easily making the girl clench and unclench her fists nervously. "Hakuba." She turned to the detective who handed her the cough drop. "Cyanide poisoning. You have the same packet of cough drops in the pocket of your apron and I bet we could find you handing her one on tape, right before going over to serve their table." She pointed to Kaito and Hakuba. The girl instantly lost her fighting spirit.

She knew it wasn't a well though out plan. But she had been so angry at Lea and didn't know what else to do. She was pregnant with his child! Thinking about it made her red with anger. She should be the one dating him after all, her mind concluded. Shinichi noticed the criminal looking over the victim's stomach with hate. She let out a gasp and everyone turned. Then surprising everyone, Shinichi furrowed her brows in thought before slapping the woman.

"You not only killed one, but two. Did you ever stop and consider your actions? If not, you'll have plenty of time to think behind bars." The woman was shocked and the police were still trying to decipher her words. The detective's and the thief caught on instantly, glancing sadly at the victim.

"You mean-" Megure started, angrily looking at the criminal. The waiter who was suppose to be the father of the child wept silently. He didn't know.

"Yes Megure-Keibu, that's exactly what I mean. She knew the victim was pregnant and killed her and the unborn child through the use of Cyanide." Shinichi was shaking with rage. No matter how many times she faced criminals, it would never cease to anger her.

The thoughtlessness of taking one's life. Especially a child or one not yet even able to see it's first day light. A full moon. A sunset. Everything, in a blink, just taken away. A killer was thoughtless in many aspects and it irked her. She wished she could call Ran and unleash her on the killer. Ran would most likely become on if she did though.

Kaito was starting to worry about Shinichi who seemed calm and collected but at the same time look like she was about to send the girl to the hospital. So despite knowing what he was doing, he wrapped his arm around her small frame and whispered soothing words in her ears. Shinichi seemed to calm down thankfully. The police were still glaring at the woman, but the two detectives smirked knowingly at each other before taking over Shinichi's work and firing accusations at the criminal before them.

The criminal dropped down to the ground in a sobbing mess. No one took pity. The only glances she received were full of hatred. And soon, she was hauled off to jail. Right where she belonged.

The police of course congratulated Shinichi and gave her pats on the back, however she was to tired to notice them. Kaito had unwrapped his hands awhile ago, and nothing was supporting her. She was so tired. She had solved two cases prior to this with Hattori, then a body literally gave her a blood bath, and now this. To top it off, she's hasn't got decent sleep all week. She deserved rest.

Kaito noticed her far away look and walked up to her. The police had gone and carried the body off. Shinichi however, had still been staring at where the body laid for five minutes straight. She was worrying everyone.

Kaito tapped her on the shoulder. No response. He tapped again and received a slight hum of acknowledgment. Better he supposed.

"Meitantei-San." He whispered in her ear. She jolted at the sudden close proximity.

"What?" She asked harshly. Kaito eyed her worriedly. She needed rest.

"Come on. Let's get you home." He muttered, picking her up bridal style despite her protests. She finally just gave up, nuzzling her nose into his shoulder to hide the blush. Kaito smiled, his little Tantei was so cute.

He carried her to Hakuba's car and got in the back seat, letting Shinichi's head rest on his lap. Hakuba followed shortly after with Hattori who took the passengers seat. As they started the car, they simultaneously turned back to smirk at the pair.

"So," Hattori began.

"When's the wedding?" Hakuba finished.

Kaito blushed and stuttered excuses. Never had he ever wanted so badly to knock the smirk right off the London-detectives face. Shinichi and him were not a couple. Even though, he possibly liked her. A lot. Perhaps even loved her. He looked down at the highschool detective resting on his lap. She was the most beautiful and interesting thing he had ever met. He touched her cheek lightly and smiled. Perhaps he did love her. Now he just needed to make her realize it.

* * *

 _ **Please review. If you have a one shot suggestion, just review or PM me. I do have a little line going on though, so you might have to wait before I start writing it. The conditions are:**_

 _ **It has to be Fem!Shin - KaiShin**_

 _ **It has to be a one-shot**_

 _ **You will also have it dedicated to you if you would like. Once again, just leave a review or PM your suggestion to me. Thanks. R &R.**_

 ** _-DC AND MK ONESHOT SUGGESTIONS ARE CURRENTLY CLOSED- MY PROFILE WILL TELL YOU IF I DECIDE TO OPEN THEM AGAIN! THANK YOU!-_**

 _ **-Neonkoi**_


End file.
